Field of the Invention
The disclosed and claimed concept relates to a panel board and, more specifically, to a modular accessory system for a panel board. The concept further relates to an interface assembly for a modular accessory system and to modules for use in a modular accessory system.
Background Information
A panel board, or other type of load center, includes a number of conductive members disposed in a housing assembly defining an enclosure. The conductive members include “stabs” to which a panel board device, such as, but not limited to, a circuit breaker, is attached. That is, the conductive members, as shown, are planar members and the stab is a generally planar tab extending generally perpendicular thereto. A panel board device includes a conductive spring clip that engages the stab and thereby couples the panel board device to the conductive member. Common examples of such panel board devices include, for example, 120 volt and 120/240 volt circuit breakers.
In improving the utility/functionality of panel boards, devices have been developed which engage the conductive members of a panel board via a circuit breaker or breaker-like device but utilize components housed either elsewhere within the enclosure of the panel board or external to the enclosure via a “knockout” passageway provided through the enclosure. Such devices are commonly used to provide surge protection, current monitoring, or other functionality to the panel board.
While the functionality provided by such additional devices is desirable in many applications the additional space required is generally undesirable and/or unavailable.
There is, therefore a need for a system for providing such improved utility/functionality to panel boards which may be readily integrated with existing applications while requiring a minimal amount of space.